Stolen Prince
by NordicAlex
Summary: Prince Lovino is stolen from his kingdom before an important duty and must find a way to deal with his captor Captain Antonio.
1. Prolouge

Lovino is a prince of an Italian kingdom. He was the eldest of three brothers. As such he was put with the most stress. Both of his brothers fell in love with men. Feliciano fell in love with a soldier named Ludwig. Marcello fell in love with a young boy named Peter. Lovino did not want love currently but will have to find a woman To be his queen soon.

Every afternoon after all his jobs are done, he will go to a cliff with a view of all the ships in the seeing a pirate ship. One that held captain Antoinio.

One day the ship had docked. The pirates wandered bars and streets. Many having sex but one. Antonio, he was enjoying the scenery. Until he found a prince on a cliff.

A/N _sorry its so short for the prolouge. They will get longer I promise_!


	2. Chapter 1

Lovino stood there reflecting over his duties as prince, whereas Antonio was walking up the hill unnoticed. The flamboyant pirate curious as to who the male atop the hull was. Once at the top, still unnoticed or ignored. He grinned and cleared his throat. The prince turned to face him.

"Who are you and what is it you want pirate" Lovino spat out earning a small chuckle from the captain.

"I am Captain Antonio Fernández Carriedo. But call me Toni. " Antonio said to the prince.

"Since you surprisingly gave me your name I'll give you mine, I am the eldest prince and heir of this kingdom, Lovino Vargas. " He said with a low growl. Antonio smiled again.

"What is such formal Prince doing atop a hill?" Antonio replied.

"For your information smartass I come here to think over decisions. " he snapped. Sending the pirate a glare.

Lovino walked back to his castle to be greeted by servants. With his grandfather nowhere in sight. He grumbled curses under his breath. He walked up to his bedroom and plopped down closing his eyes. Ready for the day to end.  
~the next morning~

Lovino was woken by a servant and got dressed and walked down to his grandfather. Today was the day he was to crown a princess. He hadn't chosen and would pick a random name. Because he rather did not love.

He ate his breakfast and made haste to the ballroom, where the event where to happen. There were 7 girls lined up. To whom had a sign with a name in front of them. He took a deep breath.

"I shall chose-" Lovino began but was stopped by the sound of a door slamming. Lovino made a scowl thinking it was a servant but who was there is was what surprised and confused him.


	3. Chapter 2

Lovino POV

I turned around and looked towards the door, which low and behold is where Antonio was.

"Lovino! Don't!" Antonio yelled across the ballroom running up to me, guards chasing him. "I have a feeling you don't want to do this, so come with me!"

" How would you know I don't want to marry?" I growled back at him. Only for him to completely ignore me to face my grandfather.

"Forgive me sir, but I will be taking your son with me."

"Wait what?!" I yelled. My grandfather was about to respond when I was picked off my feet and thrown over Antonio's shoulder.

"Hey! Bastard! What do you think you're doing?!" I replied. He only did a small hum and began to walk out of the palace. I stopped fighting after we got out of the palace. Why didn't my grandfather do anything? I guess he already hated me anyway. He always liked Feliciano better. I guess it is his loss.

~timeskip brought by turtles~

Antonio POV

I return to my ship with the prince in hand. After we left the palace he decided to stop fighting me. He is rather vulgar, but I am not surprised. He probably cares deep down. I just need for him to open up. I put him in a cabin below mine.

"this, dear prince" I say mockingly, "is where you will be staying so do make yourself comfotable.". As I leave the room I hear him mutter some curses. I tell me crew to set sail and head up to my own cabin. The ship is silent after a while so I end up falling asleep.

Lovino POV

I mutter some curses after he leaves the room and decide to lay down and get used to being here.

A/N im sorry it sucks.


End file.
